


Big Mac

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Kid Fic, Kid POV, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Scenes at a street fair with the Stilinski-Hales, from their kid's POV.





	Big Mac

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new addition to the Mac Verse. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't included links to the previous parts if anyone wanted that.
> 
> The Sterek is background, but present. Most of the ficlet is Mac's POV. There's a short part that's dialogue only.
> 
> John Malcolm Stilinski-Hale is the son of Stiles (= Daddy) and Derek (= Papa) and he's nicknamed Mac.

Mac wasn’t a baby anymore. He was six years old!

But sometimes his legs got tired when he had to walk a lot. And today he walked _a lot_ , at this place Daddy called a _street fair_ , which sounded like it was supposed to be fun but really was kind of boring. Where was the merry-go-round? There was a merry-go-round the last time they went to a fair. Maybe it was somewhere Mac just couldn’t see yet.

Mac knew you were never supposed to walk in the street. It was very dangerous his daddy and papa said all the time. But that wasn’t the rule here because this wasn’t a real street. It was black the way streets looked, except there were no cars, only people everywhere.

There were so many people sometimes they squished together and Mac got scared.

That’s when Papa picked him up and carried him in one arm. Mac felt safe up there and his legs didn’t feel tired anymore either. And that’s why when people stopped squishing together and Papa was going to put him back on the ground Mac said he still wanted to be carried.

He could _see_ things when he was higher up, people’s heads, not just people’s legs.

(He still couldn’t see a merry-go-round anywhere though, even when he took off his sunglasses.)

He heard Daddy ask Papa was he getting tired of carrying him and Papa said _no_. Papa said he’d carry Daddy too, in his other arm, if Daddy got tired.

Mac giggled thinking of Papa carrying Daddy the way he carried Mac.

But Papa really was strong. Mac told everybody that.

When people started squishing together again, he was very happy Papa still carried him.

Then they weren’t even moving at all, and it would have been so much better if they’d gone somewhere else that day, somewhere fun.

Papa quickly moving him from one arm to the other happened the same time Mac heard his daddy talking, but _saying bad words_.

They moved a lot faster after that but stopped again, at a food place. Mac hoped they didn’t sell hotdogs, because he hated those. Daddy said hotdogs were not made of real dogs but Mac still hated hotdogs and would forever.

There were no tables and chairs, so Mac got to stay in Papa’s arms while he ate a tiny hamburger after promising he’d be extra careful and not make anything fall on his shirt or on Papa’s shirt. Or pants

The hamburger tasted pretty good.

 

“Calm down, Stiles.”

“I’m calm.”

‘Then calm down just a little more please.”

“Anyone thinks I’m not getting in their face if I hear ’em talk shhhh—shaa…aay shomething like that.”

“Calm. Down.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s OK.”

“Is it about when you said bad words, Daddy?”

“Yes, Mac, it is. And Daddy’s very sorry—I’m very sorry I said bad words.”

“You should say only _good_ words!”

“I agree with you, Mac. I agree with you so much. You are so absolutely, agreeably correct.”

_“Why’d_ you say those bad words, Daddy?”

“Why’d I say those words… Why… I got mad when I heard someone say something, say some words they should have kept to themselves and not said.—And I already know what you’re going to say next, Mac, believe me, I know. You’re going to say that the words I said I also should have not said. Right?”

“Right!”

“Do you accept my apology?”’

“Yes! Are you still mad?”

“Not a bit!”

“Are you calm?

“I am _so_ calm—and do you know what? I’m so, so calm because of _you_ , Mr. John Malcolm Stilinski-Hale. Daddy believes you have tremendous calming powers.”

“What kind are _those_?”

“Huge. Gigantic. Bigger than the whole world.”

 

Papa said they should start a _swear jar_ when they got back home, but when Mac asked what a _swear jar_ was and when he heard what it was, it sounded so dumb Mac knew they were just fooling him.

They ate all their food and started walking again. Mac walked too, holding both his fathers’ hands and deciding he’d be extra nice the whole time they were still there and even after that when they were finally back at home again.


End file.
